


A Final Fantasy...Fantasy

by EntranceTee



Category: Erotic Script, Final Fantasy 7, GWA - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, erotic audio - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntranceTee/pseuds/EntranceTee
Summary: When Tifa, Jessie, and Aerith unexpectedly come to you in the middle of the night asking for your help to save Midgar, how could you possibly say no?





	A Final Fantasy...Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAMER** This is a work of complete fiction, all character in this script are adults. This script was also made by and adult, for adults only (18+)
> 
> All suggested sounds, such as moaning etc, are included in parentheses. Example: (moaning) 
> 
> All events or suggested sound effects, such as a door closing, a character moving or getting into a new position, will be as follows: **Jessie gets on her knees** **the door closes**
> 
> I've labelled each characters lines with the first letter of there names: A for Aerith, J for Jessie and T for Tifa. 
> 
> For those that don't know too much about these characters, I'll leave a basic description here for how these characters act in THIS script. But a simple Google search will give you more thorough info if you want it. 
> 
> Aerith: She is shy, innocent, virginal. She is much more religious than the others. (Their deity in this case is simply called Goddess) She is not all that experienced with sex. She is very nervous about what the three of them are about to do in this script. But throughout the script she slowly warms up to the sexual acts she's doing and enjoys herself. 
> 
> Jesse: She is the loud mouth of the three of them. She's much more outgoing, energetic and flirty. Being a little overexcited makes her a little spazzy as well. She loves to flirt and is very open to all acts of sex in this case. She likes to take charge without being dominating or mean, but also likes to be dominated. So she's a switch. She is also very good at building things, this will come into play in the script. 
> 
> Tifa: Is in this case she is the leader of the group. She is serious, but playful, kind, and experienced with sex in this script. I wrote her as sort of a closeted dominatrix. So she is curious about it, and sort of just dipping her toe into being a femDom. But she's not mean, there is no humiliation or aggression to the others. She just learns that she likes to be in control. 
> 
> Lastly, I wrote this script with the kind of corny and overacted dialogue you get in the games. Have fun with it, feel free to change anything to your liking!

\-- A Final Fantasy...Fantasy. --

BEGINNING:

**Door swings open**

J: Ah ha! I knew this lock would be nothing compared to MY skills. It was like cracking open a drink at Seventh Heaven. (Giggles)

(In a whisper) 

T: Shh!! Keep it down Jessie! Not only will HE wake up, but all of Sector 7 will be wondering what we're doing. 

J: Sorry sorry. I just get so excited.

A: Are you guys sure we should be doing this? It feels so wrong breaking in and everything...

T: Listen Aerith, we've talked about this a dozen times now, I know your nervous, so am I, but this is the only way.

J: (annoyed) I don't see why it has to be all three of us, (In a seductive voice) I could of done this all by myself. 

T: I like your confidence Jessie but "The Legend" clearly states that The Soldier must experience the pleasure of three women: The mouth of one who talks too much, one with breasts of abnormal size and one with the purity of a virgin. Only then will we achieve our goal. 

J: Sounds like some crazy male fantasy rather than a Legend. But alright...

A: Can we please just be quiet, if we have to do this i really don't want to wake him. This is so embarrassing as is. 

J: Alright alright, let's just do this thing. How about we take a peek at what we're going to be dealing with. 

T: Lift the blanket GENTLY Jessie...

A: (in shock) Bless the Goddess. 

J: Yup. That's a thick cock alright. 

T: I knew he was special, but...well...this is something else ENTIRELY. 

A: (nervous) I don't know if I can do this...

T: Don't worry Aerith, we'll ease you into it. 

J: Ya, you'll see how fun it is and then you'll be fighting to get your turn. 

A: Do you think he'll wake up though? 

J: Uhm well...funny you mention that, it looks like... he's awake. (Pause, then awkwardly agknowledge him) Heeeey therrrre...

**Tifa hits Jessie on the shoulder**

T: Jessie!..I knew you were being too loud!

T: (reassuring) Uhm, don't be alarmed. We're not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite really. We really just need your help. 

A: (shy) We are so sorry to bother you like this Sir, but there is this Myth or..uhm Legend about.. well...

J: About Silver Materia. We think we found a way to get it. It's said that if we complete this mission, the Goddess Herself with the power of the world in her hands, will grant us this Silver Materia. It is so rare, so mysterious, nobody knows anything about it!

T: But it must be OTHERWORLDLY if it's so rare! Imagine if it gave us the strength to cure Midgar overnight?! 

A: We would do anything for it if that were true...and ..and so here we are. The legend we think speaks of you...  
(shy) And we must...uhm...have our way with you.   
Will...you help us?! 

T: Oh thank you thank you!! Don't worry about a thing, you just lay there and enjoy, we will do everything!! Jessie? Ready?.. 

J: Yup I'm on it! Now spread those legs and lay back solider boy, I'm going to suck that cock. 

(J: Moaning and blow job sounds throughout this section) 

J: Look at this ladies, he's already hard. I think that's a good sign. (Sucking sounds) 

T: Mmhmmm Jessie, it's very good. That means he likes you. Remember to play with those balls as well. They contain that special ingredient we need. 

(J: blowjob sounds)

A: It's incredible that she's able to fit that all in her mouth. Is that some sort of Materia I've never heard of? 

J: uhhh! (Catching breathe) Nope! This is ALL me. 

(J: sucking sounds)

T: (seductively) The trick is to relax your throat. That way you can take him all the way down. (Giggles)

A: Tifa! What are you doing?! 

T: I'm just getting a little more comfortable. May as well get naked. You should do the same...Watching her take his cock like that gets me so hot. 

(Sounds of clothing coming undone) 

A: (shy) ...oh..okay. (pause) Your breasts are so big Tifa, I've never seen anything so... round and perky. I'm so jealous.

J: (deepthroating sounds) Holy fuck, this cock is GREAT. Do you like how I suck your cock Soldier boy?

(J: sucking sounds continue) 

T: Why don't we help Jessie out a little bit? She's doing suck a great job with that cock, but I want a little taste too. Why don't you suck on his balls Aerith. 

A: Uhm...oh..okay. (confident) I can do that!

T: oh but... before you do that...you need to take your dress off. (Pause) mmmm...you know what? (Seductively) ...take it all off. 

A: ...uhm.. If you say so Tifa. 

(Pause, sounds of clothing coming off) 

T: Mmmm...Jessie, this IS a nice cock. How about I lick one side and you take the other? 

J: Ya that sounds good. (Giggles)

A: His balls are so big. This MUST be the right Soldier. I just KNOW he has what we need in here. (Giggles) 

(J, A and T blowjob sounds, sucking and moaning throughout next section) 

J: I can feel you getting close Soldier boy. But don't you dare cum. You have to save it for Aerith. Isn't she doing such a great job sucking on your balls? 

(J, T and A Blowjob sucking sounds) 

A: Uhhh! Tifa what are you doing? 

**Tifa begins rubbing Aerith's pussy**

T: Just getting you ready for the main event sweetie. Don't my fingers feel good? (Giggles)

A: Mmmhmmmm. Oh bless the Goddess it feels incredible Tifa ...you just caught me by surprise is all. 

J: Do you see that Soldier boy? Tifa's being so good and getting Aerith nice and wet for you... Or are you too busy enjoying our mouths sharing your thick cock? Hmm? (Giggles)

(Moaning, sucking improv for a while) 

T: I think his cock is sloppy enough, don't you think Jessie? 

J: (seductively) Mmmm..ya I do. 

T: Do you think he'll mind if I start using my tits? 

J: I don't think he'll mind at all. Aerith why don't you take over sucking his cock for me, I brought a little something I constructed, just for this occasion. 

**Tifa gets into position and begins stroking the listener's cock with her boobs, Jessie runs off to get something** 

T: You like these Soldier boy? Mmmm...we made your cock so slippery, Just perfect for sliding between these babies. (Giggles) 

T: Mmm...your thick cock feels so good between them. (Moaning)

A: (nervous) So uhm... I should put it in my mouth Tifa? He's leaking so much liquid! Isn't that what we need for the Materia?! 

J: I don't think THATS the type of liquid we need, but just to be safe, don't let even a single drop go to waste. 

A: (With confidence) Okay! (Sucking sounds) Oh my goodness...Praise the Goddess! It's so good! (Giggles) 

A: (sucking sounds) I want more!

T: Good girl Aerith. I think he likes your mouth...he's breathing heavier. It must feel SO good having your cock squished between these huge tits, and a soft WARM mouth sucking on your tip. Am I right Soldier boy? (Giggles)

(T and A moaning, improv dirty talk) 

T: Jessie what are you DOING back there?! You're missing all the fun! 

J: Sorry!! Found it! As soon as I heard we were doing this, I just had to get to work on a new device. I managed to make it almost identical to a man's cock, not nearly as big as his...but this one is... special. I managed to infuse it will a little Mako. The energy it produces causes the contraption to vibrate intensely.   
I'm lucky it fits perfectly in this harness. (Giggles) (Jessie putting on the harness) There! Now it's like I have my own... uhhh vibrating...cock.   
(Seductively) What do you say Aerith, want to give it try? 

A: (in shock) Uh...Uhm...

T: Let me have it first Jessie, you know I can't pass up on one of your new toys. Let her watch and see what happens when you pound my pussy. (Giggles)

A: Tifa, she's going to...to enter you with that thing? Are you sure... it looks pretty big. 

T: Mmm...Aerith, there is almost nothing quite like it...except a real cock I suppose. You just keep sucking that cock no matter how loud I scream- Uhhh!! Oh Goddess, Jessie you could have warned me! It's so big...(moaning) ...so GOOD (moaning) it's stretching me!.. (moaning louder) 

J: (Jokingly) Hey! I said it wasn't as big as HIS cock! (Thrusting sounds) You know I like my toys... (thrusting sounds) BIG Tifa. (Concerned and aroused) But I wasn't expecting this one (moaning) to vibrate so hard on my clit. It's almost TOO powerful. 

T: (moaning) I bet you like what you see Soldier boy. Not every day you have a beautiful mouth sucking you, two soft breasts wrapped around your cock, (moaning) and a tight wet pussy getting fucking with a strap on... right before your eyes ..(Moaning) 

(All three girls moaning for a while)

T: Oh Goddess! Fuck me harder Jessie. Just keep fucking me, I'm...I'm..getting close. 

**Tifa pushes down on Aerith's head to support her thrusting into Jessie's cock. This forces Aerith's mouth farther down on the listener's cock.**

J: Me too Tifa, keep grinding into me, push this cock hard into my clit. (Moaning) 

A: Uh! Tifa! (Blowjob/gagging sounds) I cant breathe! 

T: (moaning) relax your throat and breathe through your nose! (Giggles)

A: (deepthroating sounds, moaning) 

T: Oh Goddess I think I'm gunna, I'm gunna!!..I'm ..I'M!!

J: I'm!!..

J and T: CUMMING!

J and T: (improv orgasm) 

**Tifa releases Aerith's head**

A: (gasping for breathe) It wasn't because of his cock Tifa, it was your...your massive tits suffocating me!! But it's a good think you released me when you did, I felt his cock pulsing in my throat. Does that mean he was close to...you know...? 

J: Yes it does. (Giggles) He was about to cum down your little throat. You did a wonderful job Aerith, he must be in complete AGONY right now. 

T: ( a little mockingly) Aww poor Soldier boy. So close to cumming. (Giggles)

A: We can't have that! (Giggles) Although... I'm curious what it tastes like... 

T: Uhm..Jessie, do you think I could give that strap on a try? I kinda want to know what it's like on the OTHER side of that cock. 

J: Well if that's what you want, I think I'm going to have some fun with Soldier boy's mouth. (Playfully) Would you like that?...would you like me to ride your sweet mouth?

**Jessie straddles listener's head**

My pussy is dripping in my cum...do you think you could clean me up Soldier boy? (Moaning)

**Jessie begins grinding on listener's mouth**

J: (moaning) 

A: (nervous, shy) Uhm Tifa, does that mean you'll be using that on... on me?

T: That's right Aerith. I promise we'll go slow at first. Just try to focus all your attention on his cock, I promise you'll enjoy this. 

**Tifa gets into position behind Aerith**

A: (blowjob sounds) Uhh, Tifa... I feel you at my lips. (Moaning, blowjob sounds) 

T: You're soaking wet Aerith, your sweet little pussy is glistening. (Moaning) 

A: Uh!.. Oh Goddess, I feel you spreading my opening. You're cock is so thick. (Moaning, blowjob sounds) 

T: that's it, we're almost there. You're doing so well. 

(T enters A) 

A: UHHH! OH GODDESS! Uh! Tifa! Oh Goddess...It feels amazing Tifa. I feel so full with your cock inside me!... my...my pussy is swallowing it up. (Moaning loudly) 

T and A: (moaning loudly, A blowjob sounds)

J: Fuck your mouth is so good. (Moaning) How do I taste Soilder boy? Do you like the taste of my cum? (Moaning) Uhhh...you're doing so well. Do they teach you this in your training Soldier boy? 

A: (desperate moaning) Oh Tifa, more, more! I feel something...(Moaning) something... building up deep inside me... (Blowjob sounds) 

T: That's it, good girl. (Thrusting sounds) The vibrations are so intense...I feel like I'm going to...(moaning)

J: Oh Goddess, don't you stop Soldier boy. I'm going to put a finger in my ass. (moaning) uhh! Oh Goddess, that's it. (moaning) I'm gunna, I'm so close. I'm gunna cum on your face...

(All three Improv moaning, dirty talk, blowjob sounds, thrusting for as long as you like until orgasm) 

A: I'm!!..oh GODDESS IM..

T, J and A: I'm Cumming!!!! 

(Improv orgasms and coming back down) 

J: (sign of relief)... My hero! 

A: Oh Goddess...I really want the real thing now. It's time we get what we came for. 

**Aerith slides the strap on out of her, positions herself on top of the listener's cock and guides it into her** 

A: (loud moaning) oh Goddess guide me. Let me pleasure this cock and fill me with his seed. Fill me with the power of Silver Materia. 

**Aerith begins riding the viewer's cock**

T: Oh Aerith! You ARE turning out to be a cute little slut tonight aren't you? 

A: (moaning loudly) Yes, yes oh Goddess yes. 

J: Tifa, fuck me with that cock. I want to feel it inside me. 

T: Come over here Jessie, position yourself behind Aerith, I'll enter you from behind. 

**Tifa enters Jessie**

J: Uhhh! Yes! Oh fuck. Fuck me Tifa. (Moaning) 

A: I can feel him twitching isn't me. (Moaning) I think he's close. (Moaning) I'm going to turn around and face you Jessie, (Moaning) I want him even deeper inside me when he cums.

T: We almost have it girls. (Moaning, thrusting) We almost have what we worked so hard for. (Moaning, thrusting)

J: Fuck Aerith, you look so hot fucking that thick cock. 

A: Kiss me Jessie. (Moaning kissing sounds) 

J: Mmm.. you taste like his cock. (Kissing, moaning sounds) 

**Tifa pulls out of Jessie's pussy and positions herself at her ass**

J: Uhh...Tifa?! What are you?-...wait! there?! 

**Tifa enters Jessie's ass** 

J: Uhhh!!!! Oh Goddess yes!

T: how does that feel Jessie? (Thrusting) Do you like me deep in your ass? (Thrusting, moaning)

J: Tifa, oh fuck Tifa, it's so good. (moaning) SO GOOD!!

A and J: (moaning And kissing sounds) 

T: (moaning and grunting) 

A: I think this is it. (moaning) He's so hard, his balls are so full, his cock is clenching deep inside me! (moaning) 

J: Are you gunna cum Solider Boy? (Moaning) 

T: Are you going to shoot your load deep inside Aerith's sweet virgin pussy? (Moaning) 

J: Give us that cum. (Moaning)

A: I want it. Fill me with it. (Moaning)

T: Cum soldier boy. Cum inside her. (Moaning)

J: Make her cum on your cock. Fill her with your seed Soldier boy. (Moaning)

A: I'm going to cum! 

J: Cum with us! 

T: cum now! 

A, J and T: CUM!!! (Loud moaning)

A: (moaning) I feel it! I feel him surging inside me! He's filling me with it! (Moaning loudly) 

(Improv all girls cumming) 

T: Oh Goddess. I don't think I've ever cum so hard. 

J: That was the most intense orgasm ever. I honestly don't think I can walk. (Giggles)

A: I'm so full... His cum is so warm. The power of the Goddess Herself is in me now. 

T: We should hurry and begin the summoning while Aerith is still feeling the effects of his orgasm. 

J: Right. let's hurry. Thank you Soldier boy!! (Giggles) Sorry to disturb you tonight, (Seductively) ...but I think you enjoyed yourself. Oh! Did I ever mention I make a MEAN pizza? (Giggles) WELL...your invited to try some ...and then, maybe a creampie for dessert. (Giggles)

A: Thank you for all your help! This will save us all from Shinra. Praise the Goddess.

T: You did so well tonight Solider Boy. It's too bad I didn't get a round on that cock. I guess maybe another time...make sure you stop by at Seventh Heaven...i'll be there. (giggles) 

T: Oh! And Jessie, I'm keeping this toy of yours. 

**Voices fading into the night as they leave**

J: You are not!! 

T: Ya! I think this is the kinda sword I can get behind (giggles) 

J: okay...but...just share it will me, okay? 

T: ( in a dirty voice) oh I'll share it with you alright....

END


End file.
